With the growth of IoT, IoT devices can connect with enterprise applications via cloud infrastructure.
Conventional technology allows for “real-time analysis [of] sensor data captured from virtually any kind of sensor device and facilitate[ion of] sensor-data capture, storage and analytics thereof using a suite of services therefrom said platform” and “leverag[ing] a cloud computing platform offering a suite of services designed for real-time sensor data analytics, data mining, machine learning, image and video analysis, location based services and context-aware services in a ubiquitous computing environment” (WO 2013072925 A2, “A computing platform for development and deployment of sensor data based applications and services”).
According to conventional methods, possibilities for sharing and reuse of IoT devices through the use of an accessible cloud service are limited by one or more of the following potential problems and/or potential areas for improvement: (i) it is not easy to map the requirements of an enterprise application to available IoT devices; (ii) an enterprise application can require an IoT device that is not dedicated to (or even owned by) that application; and/or (iii) IoT device functionality is subject to waste or duplication.